


Welcome Home

by HamletsProzac



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Sex, Light Bondage, Nipple Piercings, Rough Sex, dick piercings, get mcwrecked jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletsProzac/pseuds/HamletsProzac
Summary: Jesse feels his heart stop, his dick twitch, and his soul ascend to heaven all in the same instant.“Are – are those nipple piercings?”





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kendershire had a bad day, so I wrote her smut. You're all welcome.   
> Couple things:   
> \- This takes place in a generic college AU. Genji, Hanzo, and Jesse all share an apartment.   
> \- Genji and Hanzo have been overseas in Japan visiting family all summer. I didn't spend a lot of time on the intro because this was an excuse to write smut, so I hope the brief "exposition" makes sense.  
> \- Contains: "slut" and "whore", Jesse pushed beyond his limits (a brief moment of "no, stop"), cock rings, silky bondage toys, lots of love, lots of cum
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse crushes Hanzo into a back-cracking hug as he steps out of the car. Hanzo squirms out of his grasp and pretends to hate it, but he’s getting worse at that. Genji gets the same treatment, taking it with much more dignity.

“I missed you both so much!” Jesse tells them both gleefully, throwing both of their duffel bags over his shoulders and waving to the Uber driver. He bounds up the steps to their apartment building, Hanzo and Genji following.

“It wasn’t _that_ long, Jesse,” Hanzo says patiently, trying to get his bag back.

Jesse isn’t having it. He gives Hanzo his best shit-eating grin as he grips the strap of the bag tighter. “It was three months, doll.” He can’t stop smiling. His heart feels light and full to bursting. They both look good – tan and standing tall, smiling easy. Jesse couldn’t have hoped for more.

“I missed you, Jess,” Genji says smoothly, side-eyeing Hanzo; challenging him to disagree.

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “Of course I missed you, Jesse,” he says indulgently, letting one hand ghost across Jesse’s lower back as he unlocks the door. Jesse shivers and nearly loses his grip on one of the bags. Genji thinks it’s hilarious.

Jesse had almost – almost – forgotten the affect that Hanzo has on him. How the littlest touch or briefest glance makes Jesse feel giddy and hot. Apparently, their separation had increased his sensitivity. Hanzo is going to tease him for it, but it is going to be _worth it._

Their apartment has felt so small with Jesse by himself. And yet, with Genji and Hanzo back in it, it feels even smaller, like the walls have forgotten how to have all this love inside it. He smiles indulgently as Genji kicks his shoes off, making a mess of the neat pile, and as Hanzo bites his tongue against scolding him. Jesse ducks down the hall, dropping Hanzo’s bag beside their bed, not expecting to be followed. He makes to leave their bedroom to put down Genji’s things across the hall, but Genji slips his bag away from Jesse.

“Aw – let me take care of ya, dammit,” Jesse laughs, trying to snatch it back.

Genji grins – Jesse hasn’t seen that look in a while, but he hasn’t forgotten what it means. It’s sly and a little smug, and it’s gotten Jesse into a lot more trouble than he’ll ever remember. “Don’t worry about me – Hanzo has something for you.”

Jesse turns his smile to Hanzo, who’s sat down on the bed. He gives Genji an exasperated look, but meets Jesse’s eyes and nods, eyes simmering.

 _Oh._ Jesse feels it like a sucker punch. He hasn’t seen that look in a while either, but he _always_ remembers what follows this one. He feels himself blush, blood rushing in his ears. Behind him, Genji is backing out of the room. Jesse barely hears him as he says, “I’ll catch up with you later, Jesse,” a laugh playing at the edges of his tone. He eyes Hanzo once, impishly, and then adds, “Tomorrow probably.” Hanzo growls and Genji goes, the sound of his laughter getting cut off as the door closes with a soft click.

Jesse can’t help it anymore – he tackles Hanzo, kissing his cheeks and neck and shoulders and chest and every goddamn gorgeous inch of him. Hanzo laughs as Jesse sprawls on top of him, and it just spurs Jesse on. He noses behind his ear and kisses each of his eyelids, pressing him into the mattress. Hanzo, for once, lets him. He kisses up and down the dragon tattoo, rememorizing the scales lovingly. Hanzo lets his hands rest on Jesse’s hips and tilts his head whenever Jesse grazes his teeth against the side of his neck, letting out a soft sigh.

Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo’s back, and squeezes him with his whole body. “I really missed you, love,” he says gruffly, pressing the words right over Hanzo’s heart.

“I missed you too,” Hanzo whispers quietly, sincerely, petting the top of Jesse’s hair. Jesse hums and nuzzles closer, inhaling his scent. It’s a little different – probably a new deodorant. Jesse wiggles his nose into Hanzo’s armpit, inhaling dramatically.

“ _Disgusting,”_ Hanzo reprimands, but he can’t keep himself from laughing. He pushes Jesse away and rolls them, so Jesse’s back bounces off the bed and Hanzo is straddling his hips.

Jesse licks his lips as he looks at Hanzo. His lips are parted, gloss making them shiny and wet. His liner is a little smudged around the edges, making him look even more like the little minx he really is. He’s flushed, a blush across his cheeks, and his hair is coming loose from its braid. He hasn’t cut it while he’s been away, and it’s well past his shoulders now. His heather gray muscle shirt clings to him perfectly, giving Jesse an eyeful of his corded arms and reveals that his stomach and hips have gotten just a little softer since Jesse saw him last.

That’s not the only thing the shirt reveals, and that’s not that only thing that’s changed. There are two little nubs poking out from Hanzo’s chest, little spherical bumps on each of his pecs.

On his _nipples._

Jesse feels his heart stop, his dick twitch, and his soul ascend to heaven all in the same instant. His hands twitch where they’re resting on Hanzo’s thighs, hardly daring to breathe. He can’t stop staring, _leering_ at the tiny buns pressing through the soft fabric of Hanzo’s shirt. He’s damn near drooling.

Hanzo knows. His eyes are drinking in Jesse’s reaction and he’s looking down at Jesse like he’s a five course meal and he hasn’t eaten in months.

“Baby?” Jesse asks, voice hoarse and thin. He clears his throat and swallows, and Hanzo’s eyes track the movement coolly.

“Yes?” Hanzo _purrs_.

“Are – are those nipple piercings?” Jesse squeaks.

“Oh – these?” Hanzo asks coyly, glancing down at them. Jesse whimpers and nods, biting at his bottom lip. “I got them while I was away.” Slowly – achingly slowly, so slow Jesse has to dig his thumbs into Hanzo’s thighs to stop himself from moving – Hanzo trails his own hands over his hips, his stomach, his waist…Jesse whines and shivers when he passes up his chest and taps his fingertips against his collarbones. 

“That so?” Jesse manages, smoothing his hands across Hanzo’s perfect, thick, _powerful_ legs. Hanzo _hmms_ , nodding and framing his pecs – his _tits,_ full and round and firm, with his hands. He’s deliberately avoiding the piercings, and Jesse is ready to _scream_.

“They’re your present,” Hanzo whispers, reaching back to untie his hair. It falls around his shoulders, emphasizing his high cheekbones and the way his eyes are sparkling. “Well,” he chuckles, raking his fingers through his hair to get it away from his forehead, “it’s _part_ of your present,” he amends, looking down at Jesse through his lashes.

Jesse cannot even begin to process that. He’s fairly certain that he’s dying. He’s about to vibrate out of his skin, he’s about to _combust_ , and Hanzo knows it and the _son of a bitch_ is playing him like a damn fiddle.

Hanzo grins down at him like a wolf. “Do you want to see them?” he teases, making a ‘v’ with his fingers and sliding them _just_ under the hidden little bumps.

“ _Yes_ , dammit, yes, Hanzo _please_ ,” Jesse begs, waving his pride goodbye gleefully.

Hanzo folds his arms across his chest and rips his shirt off. They’re just a beautiful as Jesse imagined. Two, conservative little silver barbells pierce through his pink nipples, which are already starting to puff up and harden. Tentatively, Jesse runs his hands up Hanzo’s thighs and slides his fingers onto Hanzo’s hips. He keeps going up, glancing up at Hanzo every few seconds. Hanzo just smirks down at him, arching his back so the piercings catch the light. Jesse hesitates when he reaches the lower curve of Hanzo’s pecs. He swallows, looking up at Hanzo with desperate eyes.

“Do you want to touch?” Hanzo whispers, lips forming the words carefully, voice catching and dragging at every syllable. Jesse nods helplessly, hands flexing around Hanzo’s muscles. “Go ahead.”

Jesse immediately pinches one between his fingers, and he groans at the delicious way the textures contrast. Hanzo whimpers and bites at his plush bottom lip, hands resting on Jesse’s shoulders.

“Are they sensitive?” Jesse asks, twisting one and running rough fingertips across the other.

“A bit,” Hanzo answers breathily, moaning when Jesse flicks his thumbs over both at the same time. “I haven’t been able to play with them much myself. They won’t be completely healed for a while.” Hanzo bites his lip against a whine when Jesse switches to gentle, exploring brushes of his hands.

Jesse’s dick is straining against the curve of Hanzo’s ass as he fondles the piercings, moving them this way and that, pinching and flicking and tugging, seeing what gets him the best reaction. Hanzo accepts it beautifully, letting out little _ah_ s or throwing his head back or panting Jesse’s name. When Hanzo grinds down on his cock, Jesse growls and spreads his hand across the small of Hanzo’s back, guiding him to lean down. When Jesse gets his mouth around one of the nubs, he hopes Genji is very, very far away.

Hanzo yelps, body curling into an arch. _“Shit,”_ he gasps, throwing his hips forward roughly. His moans get louder and rougher as Jesse learns all the ways he can manipulate the silver with his mouth. He sucks and wraps his teeth around one end of it, and flicks his tongue over the now-red skin as fast as he can manage. Above him, Hanzo wails, only thinking to bring a hand up to cover his mouth after he’s practically screaming.

“Baby,” Jesse whispers, kissing across Hanzo’s broad chest, one nipple to the other. “Baby, I missed you so _much_.” Hanzo groans in response, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck and panting against his ear, mewling when Jesse does something just right.

“Do you want to see the other half of your present, Jesse?” Hanzo asks between gasping breaths.

Jesse groans around the nipple in his mouth, trembling. “Is it anything like the first half?”

Hanzo pulls away from him with a wild grin, laughing as Jesse whines and paws after him. Hanzo slaps his hands away. Jesse can’t stop himself from trying to grab Hanzo’s tits again – they’re all shiny and red from his mouth and Jesse _needs_ to touch; this time Hanzo pins his wrists down,

He arches his eyebrow, staring down at Jesse haughtily. “Behave,” he commands simply. Jesse nods, registering how hard he’s breathing and how wet he is in his boxers. Hanzo lets go of him with a firm squeeze, and leans back to undo his pants. Jesse thinks for a second that Hanzo has some new ink, and then he’s pulling his underwear down and exposing his flushed, heavy thick cock.

Jesse’s eyes bulge out of his head.

“ _Hanzo you got your dick pierced,”_ he breaths, too stunned to do anything else.

“I’m so glad to be home, Jesse,” Hanzo murmurs, twitching his hips so his pierced cock bobs obscenely, leaving a sticky mark on Jesse’s shirt. Two silver balls rest proudly beneath the flare of the head, piercing the frenulum. Jesse immediately wants his mouth on it, imagines his ass stretching around the bulbs and groans, letting his head fall back against the bed.

Hanzo’s lips are at his neck, and Jesse can feel little metal nubs nudging his chest and stomach. “I’m going to break you, Jesse,” Hanzo promises simply. “I had to wait so long for these to heal, and I was so _desperate_ to see you that sometimes I thought I’d come just to the _thought_ of letting you play with them.” Jesse whines, gasping for air as Hanzo threads his fingers through his hair. “Do you like them?”

“Fuck me,” Jesse answers desperately. “Fuck me, please.”

Hanzo chuckles, and Jesse shivers. Hanzo leans away, rolling off Jesse entirely. Before Jesse can protest, Hanzo is opening the bedside table and speaking to him.

“Strip,” he orders calmly, undressing himself. “Lie in the center of the bed. First I’m going to ride you til you scream, and then I’m going to finger you open until you can’t remember anything but my name, and then I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop.” He sounds like he’s making dinner plans.

Jesse scrambles to obey, getting stuck on his shoes and hurling them across the room – one hits their dresser with a loud thump, drawers banging open as it hits the floor. He looks over to Hanzo – who’s standing frozen over the open drawer. He’s looking down with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Oh _my_ , Jesse,” he purrs, reaching into the drawer slowly. “What is _this?”_

Jesse’s mouth goes dry at what he pulls out. “I got you a coming home present too,” he manages to say. “Yours was so good I forgot about it.”

Hanzo is holding two lengths of silky, black fabric, running them through his hands. Each piece has pre-stitched loops on one end, which Hanzo toys with idly. He still hasn’t looked over at Jesse.

“What are they?” Hanzo asks, as if he doesn’t fucking know.

“They’re – uh,” Jesse stutters, cock swaying, pulsing angrily at being ignored, “they’re restraints. Like – you know. Thought maybe we’d try a little light bondage.” He tries for an airy tone, but his throat has gone dry. Hanzo reaches back into the drawer and slips out another length of the same fabric, this one shorter with no loops.

“And this?” Hanzo asks demurely, a little smile tugging at his lips.

“Blindfold,” Jesse chokes, clenching his fists.

“What did you have in mind when you bought them?” Hanzo asks, setting them on the bedside table and slowly selecting a bottle of lube, a condom, and a cock ring from their toy box. Jesse shivers, fighting not to cover himself.

“Well – when I bought them I thought maybe,” Jesse curses his thick tongue, “I thought maybe I’d show you a good time when you got home. Y’know, treat you.” Hanzo _hmm_ s, seeming pleased. Jesse continues, “But honestly, darling, whatever you want is _fine_.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap over to him, _finally_ , flashing dangerously as he grins. “Good answer.” Hanzo finally gets back on the bed, and Jesse immediately wraps his arms around Hanzo again. Hanzo indulges him, letting Jesse grope and squeeze to his heart’s content. Jesse latches onto one of the nipple piercings again, and Hanzo huffs out a breath in surprise. They really _are_ sensitive.

Jesse tentatively slips one hand down Hanzo’s torso, wrapping it around Hanzo’s dick. It feels incredible in his hand – he groans at the smooth feeling of it, soft skin yielding to his touch. Hanzo shivers and bites at Jesse’s shoulder, growling. Jesse feels faint, delirious, as the rubs his fingers over the piercing. He can feel the bar under the skin, and Hanzo lets out a shivering moan when Jesse lightly tugs on one of the balls.

“ _God_ , darlin’,” Jesse whispers, teasing Hanzo’s shaft. “You’re incredible.”

He feels Hanzo’s lips turn into a smile against his neck. “You haven’t seen anything yet, cowboy.” Hanzo sits up and scoots back so that he’s straddled across Jesse’s thighs. He reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing the cock ring. Jesse’s breath catches in his throat as Hanzo methodically lubes up the inside of it. Hanzo has chosen the one that Jesse prefers, simple stretchy silicone. It’s for him.

“What’s that for?” Jesse asks.

“I told you,” Hanzo says slyly, dropping the lubricant to the bed. “I have a lot planned for you. I can’t have you ending the fun too soon.” Jesse shivers at the slyness in his tone, the confidence and dominance

Jesse nearly shouts at Hanzo’s first grip of his cock. Hanzo raises an eyebrow at him. “Sorry, babe,” Jesse laughs breathlessly. “I’m sensitive.”

“I know, Jesse. Hold still for me,” Hanzo murmurs, smoothing a hand across Jesse’s hairy thigh. Jesse tries not to hold his breath as Hanzo slides the ring on. It’s tight but good, snugging onto the base of his cock. Hanzo runs his fingers around it critically, but Jesse doesn’t have any complaints.

“Gorgeous,” Hanzo tells him, stroking his lubed up fingers across Jesse’s length appreciatively. Jesse shivers, grabbing at Hanzo’s forearms. Hanzo lets him slowly stroking Jesse again from root to tip. “I missed you,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss the swell of Jesse’s stomach.

Jesse laughs and pushes his head away. “I’m ticklish!”

Hanzo smirks. “All right then.” Hanzo grabs for the lube again, then takes one of Jesse’s hands and pours the thick, viscous liquid across Jesse’s fingers. Jesse whines at the Pavlovian memory of it. He scoots forward and leans down. His puffy nipples are almost exactly even with Jesse’s mouth. “Get me ready,” he whispers, grinding against Jesse’s abs so Jesse can feel the smooth metal of that piercing too.

Jesse moans and gets to work. Hanzo’s hole is tight, but with a few gentle breaths he relaxes enough for Jesse to slide one finger in. Jesse bites his lip at the tight hot clutch of his muscles. Hanzo whimpers, fingernails digging into Jesse’s arm. Jesse soothes him by licking at his nipples – if the way Hanzo jerks and mewls is any indication, it works. Jesse works him between his mouth and his fingers until Hanzo is responsive and pliant, rocking into the sensations, grinding the frenulum piercing against Jesse’s stomach mindlessly. Jesse is in heaven.

He pumps three fingers in and out smoothly, grateful that he splurged the last time he bought lube – there’s almost no friction to speak of, and the gentle citrus scent mingles with their sweat so nicely. Hanzo seems to like it, thrusting back onto Jesse’s fingers roughly and bucking his hips with Jesse’s clever tongue works over his piercings just right.

Jesse’s hand is just starting to cramp when Hanzo pushes to sit up. Jesse’s fingers slip out with a wet sound, and Jesse’s heart pounds in anticipation. Hanzo snatches up the condom, fiddling with the packaging. Jesse takes the opportunity to greedily drink in the sight of him. His waist is tapered and solid, fitting snugly in Jesse’s hands. His chest is flushed and his nipples look positively abused, swollen and sticky. His flush continues up his chest and neck, dusting over his shoulders and cheekbones. His lip gloss is smeared and his liner is more smudged now. Jesse shudders when Hanzo slides the condom over him, fussing with it until it’s positioned just _so_.

Hanzo hovers over his dick, smiling down at him serenely, as if his own cock isn’t flushed and leaking for it, precum sliding from his slit and oozing over the piercing. Jesse tightens his grip on Hanzo’s waist, whining plaintively, but doesn’t push down. Hanzo rewards his patience by giving them both what they want.

They both cry out and moan at the feeling of Hanzo’s tight hole being stretched around Jesse’s length. Jesse can’t stop his legs from twitching as Hanzo seats himself, and Hanzo’s thighs are trembling. Jesse almost blacks out when he feels Hanzo sit against the tight cock ring. He throws his head back and growls, thrusting his hips _up_.

“Wait,” Hanzo pleads, fingernails digging into Jesse’s chest. “It’s been a while – wait.”

Jesse moans, smoothing his fingers up and down Hanzo’s sides. “Darlin’, sugar, baby…” he breathes, unable to stop himself from tiny half-thrusts into the delicious heat. Hanzo breaths through his nose, hips twitching towards the contact, plush wet lips dropped open in a gentle _o._ “You’re beautiful.” Hanzo smiles down at him, giving them both a proper thrust. Hanzo shivers while Jesse yelps.

“I missed you,” they both say at the same time, giggling when they realize it. Jesse feels like he might melt into the mattress, he’s so overwhelmed and overheated and wound up. He grips Hanzo’s waist and bucks up into the _tight hot wet_ – he can’t help it.

“Naughty,” Hanzo teases, resting his hands over Jesse’s. Jesse whines and nods in agreement, chasing his pleasure. Hanzo doesn’t stop him. He just holds on as Jesse’s thrusts get wilder and wilder, getting louder and louder.

Jesse’s skin is slick with sweat, and Hanzo looks incredible over him. Bouncing on his cock like he was made to do it, threading his fingers through his own hair and tugging, biting at his lips to quiet his moans and whimpers. When Hanzo starts teasing his own piercings, rubbing his fingers over his nipples and tugging at the bar through his cock, Jesse is sure he’ll lose it. But the cock ring does its job – Jesse doesn’t come. He just keeps thrusting, trying to make Hanzo spill, desperate to feel it all over his chest, desperate to see it again.

Jesse can see Hanzo’s orgasm coming. His eyebrows draw up and his mouth drops open, rough moans spilling out of him as Jesse pumps into him. He strokes his cock quickly, rhythm stuttering each time he brushes against the piercings. Jesse pulls Hanzo down and grinds into him, savoring the feeling of his ass cheeks rubbing against his thighs. The first spill of white across Jesse’s stomach makes him clench and gasp, and Hanzo bounces against his cock roughly. He grunts as he finishes across Jesse’s skin. He slumps back, eyes bright and hungry as he watches his spend congeal on Jesse’s skin.

Jesse is not nearly so patient. He whines and bares his throat. He cock ring feels tighter than ever, and his body is screaming for _release_. Hanzo’s hole is still tight around him, but he’s not _moving._ Hanzo watches him impassively. It’s completely unfair for someone who just came to look so put together, but Hanzo is looking down at him as if from a throne. Jesse can’t stop himself from writhing under the scrutiny; the drip of cum on his chest makes it easy to debase himself further.

Hanzo eases off of him with a low sigh, and Jesse’s hands clench into fists by his sides. “Darlin’, please…” he begs, reaching down to touch himself.

Hanzo grabs his wrist and tuts. “Already begging for it?”

Jesse’s eyes practically roll back in his head as he nods. “Yes, _please.”_ He jerks against Hanzo’s hold on him, but Hanzo has him firmly.

“Impatient little slut,” Hanzo says quietly.

Jesse gasps and his eyes fly open. Hanzo is watching him, waiting for a reaction – for _permission._ Jesse gives it, gladly, with a nod of his head and a full-body shudder. Hanzo grins. Jesse reaches for his cock again – his dick is going to _fall off._

Hanzo holds him back. “Is that really what you want?” he asks calmly. There’s no judgement in his tone, but Jesse still shivers at the heavy look in his eyes. He shakes his head, chest heaving. Hanzo smiles and releases his wrist. “Do you want to know what I had it mind, slut?” he purrs, dragging his fingertips along his cock to get the condom off, throwing it aside. Jesse nods, feeling his eyes go wide. Hanzo leans down to whisper into Jesse’s ear.

“I think I’d like to use those restraints to tie you up and blindfold you.” His voice is calm and even, methodical. “I think you’d look so beautiful, aching and desperate for me, _dependent_ on me for your pleasure. You’d be helpless and weak _,”_ Hanzo drags his nails down Jesse’s neck, “as I use you, fuck you until you forget what it’s like without my cock to spread you open.”

Jesse gasps and his back arches, cock half-spurting as he pictures it. The blackness, his own tortured noises, the burn in his wrists. He nods, frantically. “Yes – yes, baby, Hanzo, please.”

Hanzo laughs lowly into his ear and lick across the shell. “Such a polite little whore. For that, I’ll even take the cock ring off.”

Jesse shivers and nods again, agreeing. He tries not to moan too loudly as Hanzo slips it off, but he can’t hold back a whine as it slides over the head of his dripping cock. He watches as Hanzo throws it to the floor, and holds his breath as Hanzo inspects the simple restraints he’d ordered online two weeks ago when he was aching so badly to see Hanzo again he thought it might die from it. He pictured Hanzo in them, spread out and sensitive beneath him, maybe biting his bottom lip and looking at Jesse with heavy, bedroom eyes. He’s pretty happy to have the positions reversed.

“Grab the headboard,” Hanzo orders softly, watching fondly as Jesse complies. He takes great care in wrapping each restraint around Jesse’s wrists. He ties the two lengths together and then threads them through the slats of the bed, smoothing the silk so it doesn’t dig into his skin. Jesse shivers when he feels Hanzo tighten them, the backs of his hands pressing into the smooth wood. “Too tight?” Hanzo asks, eyes alight.

Jesse shakes his head, tugging at them a little. “Feels good,” he admits, feet shifting restlessly.

Hanzo smiles and reaches for the blindfold. “Okay?” he asks, wrapping each end of the cloth in his fingers and holding it towards Jesse’s face.

Jesse roams his eyes over Hanzo’s body one more time – he’ll lose sight of the dick piercing, but he’ll _feel_ it soon enough – and nods, closing his eyes and lifting his head obediently. He thinks he might hear Hanzo’s breath catch at the sight. His fingers are nimble and confident as he ties a flat knot, smoothing Jesse’s hair out of the way. Hanzo cradles the back of Jesse’s neck as he lowers his head back down to the pillow with a soft sigh.

The blackness is strangely calming. He’s floating, reduced to only his own body and Hanzo’s gentle touches. He leans into the lips that brush against his cheekbones, and he feels lip gloss smear across his skin in sticky trails. His cock is still aching, he’s still desperate for more, but Hanzo’s gentle hands smoothing across his sweaty skin are impossible to deny. He feels calm and he can’t stop himself from responding to every sensation openly, honestly. The sweet little mewls coming from his mouth sound like they’re coming from far away, almost foreign to him, but Hanzo drinks them in with gentle kisses.

When Hanzo’s hands leave him, he automatically tries to reach out to him. The restraints stop him of course, and he can’t help testing them. He shivers, body curling in.

“Shh, Jesse,” Hanzo murmurs. Jesse hears the squirt of lube, and feels Hanzo rearrange himself on the bed to kneel between Jesse’s legs. Jesse automatically spreads for him, exposing himself lewdly. Hanzo gasps and Jesse shudders again. “Good,” Hanzo praises. Jesse feels himself smile, and it grows wider at the first press of Hanzo’s thick fingers to his hole. He exhales and unclenches, delighting in Hanzo’s soft groan when he can slide two fingers in on the first go.

“So loose for me,” Hanzo murmurs, twisting his fingers around and spreading Jesse open. “Eager for it?” Jesse nods, mouth falling open as Hanzo slides deeper. Hanzo _hmm_ s, teasing at Jesse’s hole with another finger. “Good. But I wanna see you _gag_ for it.”

“ _Hanzo,”_ Jesse gasps, back snapping into an arch at his sinister tone. Hanzo doesn’t let up, thrusting his fingers faster and rougher. Jesse rocks into in mindlessly, tugging lightly at the restraints. He’s getting worked up again so easily. His heart is pounding in his ears, and his skin feels tingly and over-sensitive.

Blindfolds are _awesome_.

Jesse moans in relief when Hanzo slides that third finger in, letting his legs fall open more. Hanzo bites at the inside of his thigh, and Jesse jerks at the sensation – he hadn’t been expecting it at all. Hanzo is undeterred by his reaction, latching on and sucking a dark hickey into his skin whine Jesse pants and writhes. Normally Jesse pushes Hanzo’s head away before this point, but now he’s helpless as Hanzo tugs at the sensitive skin with his teeth, not yielding until it _hurts._ Jesse can feel it pulsing long after Hanzo stops.

Jesse yelps at the first touch of Hanzo’s tongue against his cock. “Baby – no, it probably taste like latex – gross,” he protests, squirming away. Hanzo gives him a hard suck around the head and pulls off.

“I _know,_ ” he growls. “It should taste like _you.”_

Jesse doesn’t have anything to say to that, so he just moans as Hanzo _swallows_ his cock. He can feel lip gloss being left behind, sticky, as Hanzo bobs his head. His fingers are gently caressing his prostate on each thrust in, just glancing across it. Suddenly, however, he drives in hard, undulating his fingers and massaging the whole of it. Jesse screams in surprise, back arching again. Hanzo slams him down, one hand on his stomach pressing him into the mattress. Jesse writhes madly, almost trying to get away from the sensation.

“Feel good?” Hanzo asks, sounding unaffected and put together. The idea makes Jesse shudder as he nods, hips writhing wildly against where Hanzo is holding him down. “Want more?” he teases, letting up for a moment.

“ _Yes_ , yes, please, _please_ , I’m ready,” Jesse says in a rush, stilling himself and clenching down on the fingers around him.

“Are you sure?” he says mockingly, curling his fingers hard into Jesse’ sweet spot. “This is almost too much for you.”

“No – _no,_ Hanzo, no, please,” Jesse begs, thighs trembling with the effort of staying open. He bites harshly at his lower lip as Hanzo makes him wait, watches him squirm.

“If I had an ounce of patience I’d make you wait for it,” Hanzo muses, circling his fingers as he withdraws them. Jesse groans, flopping bonelessly as Hanzo reaches beside them for the lube. “But you look so fucking good I can’t help myself. Your slutty ass is _desperate_ for me.”

Jesse hears the slick sound and little gasps of Hanzo slicking his cock. His ass certainly feels desperate – it feels strange and empty, hollow. The thought of Hanzo staring at him makes him close his legs and whine.

“Jesse?” Hanzo leans down to smooth Jesse’s sweaty hair from his face. “Are you okay?” Jesse nods fervently, trying to think of a coherent sentence. He trembles, arms straining. “Do you want to stop? Untie you?” Hanzo asks gently, pressing his lips to Jesse’s temple.

“No – god,” Jesse laughs, shaking his head. “It’s just.” He swallows, taking a steadying breath. “It’s just a _lot_. I missed you,” he explains mindlessly.

He feels a puff of air as Hanzo laughs. “All right.” Jesse gets the sense that Hanzo is thinking – his slightly less lubed hand trails through Jesse’s hair. Jesse nuzzles into the touch. “Okay,” Hanzo says in his ear, voice low and smooth, “do you want to change positions?” There’s an excited little hitch in his voice that Jesse can’t ever deny. He nods, licking his lips.

“Good,” Hanzo says, leaning away. Jesse barely manages not to strain after him. Hanzo’s hands are at his wrists, tugging at the restraints. “Turn over,” he orders.

Jesse’s face heats as he processes the implications, and he complies quickly. He lies on his stomach, rutting into the mattress until he feels Hanzo’s stern hand on his back. Hanzo gathers the excess lengths of silk into his hands and pulls Jesse’s hands to the small of his back, tying them together there. Jesse can fee that Hanzo still has plenty of rope to work with and he shivers as he thinks about what Hanzo might do with it.

“On your knees,” Hanzo prompts, voice back to detached and cold. Jesse loves it, preening as much as he can as he struggles to prop himself up. Hanzo offers no assistance.

Jesse feels just as vulnerable bent over like this, hole stretched dried cum stretching across his stomach, but it’s easier to stay in position like this. His legs are still shaking, but he can just press his face into the mattress without needing to hold himself up much. He swallows back the spit – like this he’s more inclined to drool, saliva seeping out of his mouth.

Hanzo settles himself between Jesse’s legs once more. His hand at Jesse’s back makes him jump and buck into it. Hanzo shushes him again, bending over to kiss his spine. Jesse smiles, arching his back further. Jesse feels the blunt press of Hanzo’s cock at his hole and he shoves back towards it.

Hanzo’s hands vice around his hips. “ _Jesse_ ,” he admonishes sternly. Jesse whines and struggles, but he can’t do anything. “I’ll give you what you want.”

“Now – please,” Jesse stutters, hands clenching and unclenching – they’re about the only part of him that has free range of motion right now. Hanzo has barely touched his cock since he’s been tied up and he’s going crazy– Hanzo wanted him gagging for it? Jesse is a hundred miles past that.

“All right, then,” Hanzo says smoothly, pressing against Jesse’s lower back and lining up again. “If you’re going to act like a slut, I’ll fuck you like a slut.”

Jesse fucking _screams._ His whole body seizes as Hanzo slides in, clutching at the catch of the piercing against his hole. Hanzo immediately delivers on his words, thrusting hard and mercilessly into Jesse, who has discovered why this piercing is popular.

The metal balls are slamming against his prostate, and Jesse can feel both the head of Hanzo’s cock and each ball individually as Hanzo pounds him. He’s lost all control or semblance of it – he moans so loud and harsh that if it were anyone but Hanzo above him they’d wonder if he was faking. Hanzo knows better though. Hanzo grabs at the loose ends of Jesse’s restraints and tugs, forcing Jesse’s shoulders to slide across his back to a painful position. Jesse just leans into the burn, utterly gone.

His cock is slapping obscenely against his stomach. Hanzo is growling and grunting like an animal as he uses Jesse’s hole. He tugs harder at Jesse’s bonds, until his chest leaves the bed. The change in angle – the change in the slide of the piercing – is good enough that Jesse’s voice breaks and the strain in his back is deep enough that he feels hot tears gather in his eyes and stain the blindfold. His breath hitches as he cries, shuddering and sobbing.

“You like that, slut?” Hanzo demands, unrelenting. Jesse shrieks out something like a response, unable to do more than rock back on Hanzo’s cock. “Yeah – take it, take my cock, baby,” Hanzo grunts, finally sounding as gone as Jesse feels. Their hips slap together obscenely, adding to the lewd sounds filling Jesse’s ears.

Hanzo keeps it up, grunting and gasping and filling Jesse’s head with _slut_ and _you look so good on my cock_ and _so fucking tight, shit_ and _Jesse_. Jesse keeps sobbing, ecstasy in every fiber of his being. When Hanzo drops his wrists he collapses, falling to the bed a whimpering mess. Hanzo presses one hand between his shoulder blades, shoving him into the mattress roughly, while his other hand wraps around Jesse’s cock.

Jesse shouts so loud his voice breaks. Hanzo’s hold on him is so tight that he can’t thrust – only let himself be bounced between Hanzo’s dick, metal jabbing at his sweet spot, and the tight dry circle of Hanzo’s palm. He bites the mattress hard, muffling himself only slightly. Hanzo growls and slides his hand into Jesse’s hair, pulling at the blindfold.

“Keep screaming for me, Jesse,” Hanzo commands lovingly, wrenching Jesse’s face up. Jesse screams again, helpless to do anything but obey.

He feels the coil in his stomach tighten suddenly – the pressure on his dick suddenly feels even ­­ _better_ , the grip on his hair burns even sweeter, and his ass clenches involuntarily. Electricity zips through his core, and he cries even harder, hands groping back towards Hanzo in warning. Hanzo doesn’t notice – or doesn’t care. When Jesse comes, it’s with a helpless whimper. His body tenses and he chokes, hips stuttering as he spurts onto the sheets.

Hanzo doesn’t stop. Jesse screams, choking on spit and tears, as Hanzo keeps slamming him into the mattress. Jesse’s legs slide from under him with the force of it, twitching. Hanzo follows him down, bracing himself above Jesse and slamming his hips into Jesse as full force. Jesse’s own cum slicks against his cock – still hard – and he shudders. It’s too much it’s too much _it’s too much._

“No – no, please, no more,” Jesse begs roughly.

Hanzo falters for a moment before he redoubles his efforts. He grinds harshly, rubbing the bulbs of his piercing against Jesse’s swollen sweet spot. “You’ve got one more, sweetheart,” Hanzo assures him confidently, leaning down to kiss Jesse’s neck.

“I – I _can’t,”_ Jesse sobs, even as he lifts his hips to meet Hanzo’s thrusts.

“Just relax,” Hanzo says gruffly into his ear. “I’ve got you, Jesse. Okay?” He kisses Jesse’s ear sweetly. Again, Jesse is helpless to do anything but nod and obey.

He’s so out of breath he can’t scream anymore. He just pants and whimpers as tears continue to wet the blindfold. Hanzo sounds completely wrecked above him, but it doesn’t alter his pace. Jesse can feel his nipple piercings against his back, and Hanzo seems to be shivering each time they brush against Jesse’s sweaty skin. The thought makes him giddy, and he feels the coil of his orgasm building fast. He makes tiny little thrusts between the bed and Hanzo, while Hanzo encourages him – _that’s it, go ahead, come on my cock again, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse!_

Orgasm overtakes him suddenly, he clenches so tight around Hanzo, sucking his cock with his ass, and he screams hoarsely as he dribbles into his own wet spot. His muscles all give at the same time, and he collapses, chest heaving and whining on every breath.

“Jesse – I love you,” Hanzo whispers as he pulls out carefully. Jesse jerks and clamps his legs together – he feels so empty. Hanzo unties his arms quickly, fingers slipping over the soft material. “Turn over,” he prompts, and then does most of the work himself, rolling Jesse onto his back. Jesse follows where Hanzo prods. Hanzo slides the blindfold off and Jesse is knocked breathless again at the sight.

Hanzo kneels above him, pumping his red cock feverishly. His hair is wild and his eyes are bright, sweat pouring off him and dripping onto Jesse’s stomach. Jesse himself is still covered in come, both his and Hanzo’s, and his whole body jolts at the sight. Hanzo’s piercings stand out proudly on his chest and cock, and Hanzo is staring down at him with lust and adoration and kindness and possession and _love_. Jesse’s chest feels tight against the weight of it, and he has to blink away more tears.

“I missed you Hanzo,” he whimpers, hands brushing against Hanzo’s legs. Hanzo bites his lip and moans, jerkins his cock faster. Jesse wants to touch him more but his arms are like lead. He contents himself with watching Hanzo’s body jerk ad writhe over him, feeling the ghost of everywhere Hanzo had grabbed and sucked and held him as he fucked into him. Jesse is _flying_ , gone on the sight and sound and sensation of his lover over him.

“Come for me,” he begs. “Please come all over me again.”

“Yes – yes, _Jesse,”_ Hanzo moans, tossing his head back so his hair falls behind his shoulders in soft waves. He’s so goddam beautiful Jesse could cry again.

“I love you,” he tells him fiercely, summing the energy to settle his hands on Hanzo’s lithe waist. “I love you, baby, come for me.”

“Ah – shit – _fuck,”_ Hanzo pants, staring down at Jesse, hips chasing his hand. He uses his fingers to tease at the barbell through the head of his cock, and he’s gone. “Fuck, Jesse!” he cries, seizing up. Hanzo watches himself spill across Jesse’s tan skin, moaning and whining as he pumps himself to completion. Jesse jerks into the feeling of hot cum spattering across his skin again.

Hanzo flops down beside Jesse, wrapping him in his strong arms. Jesse burrows into Hanzo’s warm touch, still hyper-sensitive and overstimulated. Hanzo is whispering “I love you, I missed you, I love you, Jesse,” over and over and over into his hair. Jesse responds as well as he can, nuzzling further into Hanzo’s arms. His heartbeat is strong – he smells incredible – he’s holding Jesse so secure in his arms…

Jesse jolts awake when Hanzo moves away. Instinctively, Jesse grabs back onto him. Hanzo chuckles, the sound lighting Jesse up from the inside.

“I didn’t think you’d notice,” he admits, settling beside Jesse. They arrange themselves so that Jesse can rest his head on Hanzo’s strong chest, the side with the dragon tattoo. Jesse is careful not to lie on the piercing, tucking his head under Hanzo’s chin while Hanzo wraps a strong arm around him.

Their breathing eventually calms and syncs. Jesse dozes again to the rise and fall of Hanzo’s chest beneath his head, and the steady metronome of his heartbeat. Hanzo’s hand is wide and warm on his back, thumb smoothing across his ribs gently.

“I really missed you,” Jesse mumbles.

Hanzo laughs. “I know. I missed you too.”

“I’m so glad you’re home.” Jesse presses his lips to Hanzo’s skin, savoring the soft feeling. Hanzo hums and tightens his arm around Jesse dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

“We’re disgusting,” Hanzo points out conversationally.

Jesse laughs, and it feels so good that he keeps giggling. “I had this whole plan – I was gonna let you shower, and get you dressed up all nice and take you out somewhere nice –  I’ve been saving for it.” Hanzo laughs, kissing him again. “Was gonna take you home and _make love_ to you all night.”

Hanzo turns his head to look at a wall clock. (Hanzo brought it with him when he moved in – Jesse doesn’t see the point of it.) “It’s only 5,” he reasons. “We could make dinner.”

“You think?” Jesse asks, propping himself up on his elbow to kiss along Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo shivers – he’s extra sensitive there after sex. Jesse had forgotten that. “I can think of a _thousand_ things that might make us late.”

“Like what?” Hanzo asks breathily, tipping his head back as Jesse grazes his teeth along sensitive skin.

“Car trouble,” Jesse muses, smacking kisses on Hanzo’s pulse point, “can’t find the right pants in your luggage,” another kiss, “my hair won’t cooperate,” a kiss with a hint of teeth right behind Hanzo’s ear. “Or every time you put a shirt on I rip it off you,” Jesse breathes, twisting a nipple between his fingertips.

Hanzo gasps, jolts, and grabs at Jesse’s hand. He’s panting again and smiling at Jesse like he hung the moon. “I see. No point in trying, then.”

“None at all,” Jesse agrees gleefully. Hanzo sits up and stretches, and Jesse greedily roams his eyes over his perfectly sculpted back. He rolls out of bed, sauntering towards the bathroom. Jesse watches his ass happily.

“Call in a few pizzas,” Hanzo commands, “and then join me in the shower.” He grabs a clean down from the laundry pile on his way. “You have five minutes,” he warns as he shuts the door.

Jesse grins and dives off the bed for his phone, lost in the pocket of his jeans. They’re in for a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know there were a few typos, let me know in the comments what you noticed. (I should edit it but honestly I really like this and I'm excited to share it.) If you liked it, comment and tell me why! Thanks again!


End file.
